piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Definition A guild is a collection of pirates who have come together to reap the benefits of cooperation. Guilds can form from pirates who have crewed together, friends or just total strangers. They can have hundreds of members or be an exclusive club of just a few. A true guild will help each other No matter the cost. Creating A Guild Any Unlimited Access Pirate can create a guild at any time. Simply go to the Guild Tab under the Hearties Menu. If you are not currently in a guild, you can create your own guild. You will become the guild master and can begin inviting members. It may take one or two days to get your Guild Name approved. In the interim, a number will appear over your pirate. Naming Guide *No foul language *No inappropriate mixed case. For example: Neither JoePirate nor joEpiRAte. Joe McPirate is accepted. *No Disney characters or other cartoon characters *No exact characters from the Pirates movies and no mixing of exact character names. For example: Elizabeth Turner, William Sparrow *No sentences *Names must be at least three letters *No names that imply that you're a Disney employee *No copyrighted names *No non-English words *No religious names *No references to anything illegal *Apostrophes, Periods and Dashes are the only punctuation/symbols allowed, but must be separated by a letter. *No personally identifiable information. For example, you can't use your own name. *No military ranks, such as General, Colonel, Lieutenant, Commander, Captain, etc. *You cannot have the same exact guild name as another guild. Joining A Guild Unguilded pirates can be invited to join a guild by an officer, veteran or GM. But, a regular member may openly recruit potential members with an officer only needed to send the formal invite. Guilds can have their own guidelines for membership. There is no restriction and pirates cannot be forced to allow a member they don't want. Guilds could be based on gender, notoriety level, accomplishments - some even have only Dwarf members. An Invite Code can also be sent, so a pirate can decide to join at a later time. You can set how many people can use this code or if it's for unlimited use. Look in the Hearties menu under Guild Options. Once a pirate joins, they are at the Member Level. The Guild Master can upgrade them to Officer, or Veteran or even Guild Master. Ranks The player who creates the Guild is called the Guild Master or GM, not to be confused with Game Master. They have the powers to recruit new members, remove members, promote and demote as well as name another member to the Guild Master rank. Officers have the power to add or remove new members, but only the Guild Master can promote or demote officers. Veterans have the power to recruit new members, but CAN NOT remove anyone. Some guilds also create other ranks that do not actually exist in-game, these titles may have symbolic meaning within the guild itself and may be used to help organize ranks and/or reward loyalty and trust. Officers An officer has the power to recruit or drop members and/or veterans of a guild. They are chosen by the Guild Master and only the GM has the power to promote or demote officers. Officers can not remove more than 5 members a day. This limitation was added to prevent a disgruntled officer from purging a complete roster. Also, when a member is removed, the name of the guild officer who removed them appears in the Guild Chat. Veterans Veterans is a new rank that has just been released recently. Veterans have the ability to invite members to the guild, but do not have the power to drop members from the guild. Veterans can be booted from the guild by an officer. Naming a Successor The Guild Master can name a member of the guild to become the Guild Master at any time, and the former GM will be demoted to the rank of officer afterwards. The new GM can change the ranks however he or she wants once they are GM. Guild Chat While a member of a guild, a pirate can post messages under the Guild tab in the Chat box. These messages will appear in Blue and can only be read by other guildmembers who are online, or when the GM is sending a message directly to you using the whisper feature it will apear in Gold. Leaving a Guild Parting ways is as simple as selecting Leave Guild from the Hearties menu, but a pirate could also be kicked out by an officer or the GM. Each guild can have its own rules that could result in dismissal. As with joining - there is no restriction. If you are confused on actually leaving a Guild, please look below... How to Leave a Guild... 1. First, press the 'F' key to open up your friends list 2. Now that you have your friends list open, look below and find the little tab that says 'Guild'. 3. After clicking on the Guild tab, it should show the whole list of Guild members in that Guild. So, next you will need to click on Guild Options, which should be below the list of members. 4. After clicking the 'Guild Options' button, it should show a whole list of options. (Show Members, Request Name, Create Guild, etc.) 5. So, the next thing you will want to click on is the 'Leave Guild' option. It will ask you if you are sure you would like to leave that Guild. Click 'Yes' ' There you go, you have successfuly left a Guild.' Also, if for any reason the Guild Master pirate is deleted or their account closed - there will be no guildmaster until a request is sent directly to Disney Support. Category:Character Category:Game Play Category:Game Terms